Fairy tale
by Anna-Maria34000
Summary: Sa majesté le Roi Charlie Swan donne un grand  bal en l'honneur de son altesse la princesse Isabella. Tous les jeunes hommes à marier sont conviés au Château de New Moon le 24 juillet 2010  .


***OoO***

**The Fairytale's Contest**

**Titre : Fairy tale**

**Votre nom de conteur : Anna-Maria34000 / Gege79 / Vinou**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

***OoO***

**Je tiens a remercié Gégé et Vinou pour m'avoir aidé sur cette OS, ainsi que Val pour sa super correction.  
>Bonne lecture<strong>

* * *

><p>« Sa majesté le Roi Charlie Swan donne un grand bal en l'honneur de son altesse la princesse Isabella. Tous les jeunes hommes à marier sont conviés au Château de New Moon le 24 juillet 2010 ».<p>

Mon père, désespérant de me voir trouver l'homme de ma vie, a décidé d'organiser cette réception pour me permettre de rencontrer les jeunes gens des royaumes alentours. Le protocole exige que je sois mariée avant mon 21ème anniversaire, mais dans le coin tous les prétendants potentiels sont, soit tout à fait mon genre physiquement, mais complètement stupides, soit très intelligents mais pas du tout mon genre.

La date limite arrivant à grands pas, mon père mise tout sur ce bal.

D'un côté, je lui en veux, car il m'oblige à choisir un époux, quitte à ce qu'il ne me convienne pas parfaitement, mais d'un autre côté je le comprends. Il est de mon devoir d'assurer ma descendance en fondant une famille. Et j'en ai envie ! Je rêve de porter un enfant dans mon ventre que je verrai s'arrondir au fur et à mesure de ma grossesse. Je rêve de sentir le bébé bouger, et de lui donner naissance après 9 mois d'impatience. Beaucoup de femmes ont peur de l'accouchement, mais je n'y pense pas, je me dis que l'émotion doit être immense, et que si c'était si horrible que ça nous serions tous fils ou filles uniques. Miss Alice, notre organisatrice d'évènements, est déjà en train de diriger la décoration « du grand salon » que nous utilisons pour les réceptions officielles. Je plains ses subordonnés, elle peut être un vrai tyran, mais c'est la meilleure dans son domaine. La salle est splendide. De somptueux lustres l'illuminent, et le sol, de parquet foncé, fait ressortir à merveille les quelques dorures sur les murs blancs. De grandes tables rondes ont été installées pour le repas, toutes recouvertes de nappes immaculées, et entourées de chaises elles-mêmes drapées d'un linge blanc. Au centre de chaque table, Miss Alice a fait installer un énorme bouquet de roses rouges agrémenté de longues bougies blanches, « pour le romantisme » confie-t-elle. La plus belle vaisselle est sortie pour l'occasion. Des assiettes de porcelaine blanche à la fine dorure, et des verres de cristal d'Arques, viennent s'ajouter aux fleurs.

Dame Carmen, notre couturière, m'a confectionné la tenue idéale. Elle est magnifique, très élégante tout en mettant les courbes de mon corps en valeur. Une robe volumineuse, de soie blanche incrustée de petits diamants, avec un bustier en col V pour sublimer ma poitrine.

Rosalie, ma meilleure amie et sœur de cœur, est considérée par tous comme un membre à part entière de ma famille. En effet, mes parents l'ont recueillie suite au décès tragique des siens. Ils n'ont pas toléré un seul instant que la fille de leurs amis si chers, puisse aller dans un orphelinat. C'est ainsi que Rose habite au château avec nous depuis presque toujours, et c'est pourquoi Dame Carmen a aussi pris grand soin de lui créer une tenue de soirée parfaite. Elle porte une robe bustier, noire pailletée, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et ornée d'une large ceinture et d'une grosse fleur noire.

Après être passées entre les mains de Miss Kate et Miss Irina pour la coiffure et le maquillage nous sommes fin prêtes.

Rose rejoint le bal qui a commencé depuis vingt minutes, la tradition voulant que j'arrive seule.

Quinze minutes plus tard on m'avertit que je peux enfin rejoindre mes invités. Je sens le stress monter en moi, je ne suis pas prête à trouver un mari. Mais c'est mon devoir, et je désire prouver à mon Père qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi.

L'orchestre arrête de jouer, j'entends des murmures monter de la salle, sans les comprendre, puis les trompettes annoncent mon arrivée, et le silence se fait.

« Son altesse Isabella Marie Swan, princesse du Royaume de New Moon, fille du Roi Charlie Swan et de la Reine Renée Swan » suis-je annoncée.

Je descends les nombreuses marches avec toujours cette boule au ventre. Mon père m'attend au bas du grand escalier de marbre, quand j'arrive à sa hauteur il me tend son bras pour me mener jusqu'au trône.

A peine y suis-je assise, que le maître de cérémonie annonce l'ouverture du bal.

Il ne faut pas plus d'une seconde pour que « **l'effroyable dragon »** vienne m'inviter. Rosalie et moi jouons depuis toujours à donner des surnoms aux garçons du royaume pour pouvoir en parler sans que personne ne comprenne de quoi nous discutons. Donc « l'effroyable dragon », alias Sir Mike Newton, bon parti selon mon père, homme cruel et prétentieux selon moi, est mon cavalier pour la première danse. Pour une fois je suis contente de savoir que d'autres jeunes hommes vont également vouloir danser avec moi, ça me permettra de m'en défaire rapidement.

« Vous êtes merveilleuse ce soir princesse. » me dit t'il mielleusement.

« Merci Sir Newton »

Nous parlons de choses et d'autres, de lui surtout, et heureusement pour moi la danse se finit vite. J'enchaine avec deux autres partenaires avant d'aller retrouver Rose pour boire une coupe de champagne.

« Alors un de ces jeunes hommes a-t-il attiré ton attention ? » me demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Même s'il était le dernier homme sur cette terre, je ne choisirai pas Sir Newton! » Rigolé-je, rapidement suivi par mon amie.

« Les deux autres étaient pas mal physiquement mais sans grand intérêt ni pour le Royaume ni pour moi. La soirée n'est pas encore finie, et je n'ai pas encore discuté avec tous les gentils hommes ici présents. »

« Tout à fait, ma chère ! De plus, il parait que Sir Edward Cullen est là ce soir, et si l'on en croit tout ce qui est dit à son sujet, il pourrait être un parfait futur roi. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, que « **le grand méchant loup »** soit Sir Jacob Black, qui ne sait pas danser sans écraser les pieds, avec ses grandes pattes, m'invite.

Après cette danse je me dirige vers mon trône, en toute hâte, pressée de reposer mes pieds qui ont bien souffert. J'en profite pour discuter avec ma mère tout en observant nos invités.

Il fallait, bien sûr, que papa invite ses amis les Denali. Leur fille, Tanya, est encore en train d'harceler un pauvre garçon. Il est dos à moi et je ne pense pas le connaître. Ses cheveux sont désordonnés et ont une couleur hors du commun, un brun roux aux reflets cuivrés. Il a l'air assez grand et bien bâti.

C'est surement lui, le fils Cullen.

Avec sa famille, ils sont arrivés en ville depuis deux mois seulement, et je n'ai pas eu la chance de les rencontrer avant ce soir. Mais les rumeurs circulent vite dans le Royaume, et Sir Edward Cullen est, parait-il, très séduisant et très intelligent. D'après papa il est même l'un des meilleurs partis pour une union.

Il ne semble pas très à l'aise avec Tanya, je le vois se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre. Cela pourrait être drôle de voir combien de temps il lui faut avant de la repousser. Mais ce serait aussi prendre le risque qu'elle lui plaise et qu'il la préfère à moi.

Tanya est peut-être une vraie peau de vache doublée d'une garce, elle n'en reste pas moins canon. Grande, blonde forte poitrine. Son principal défaut cependant est d'avoir le cerveau aussi creux qu'un roseau.

Je dois avouer que je suis également pressée de vérifier si les rumeurs sont vraies. Je décide donc de sauver ce pauvre homme des griffes de Tanya.

Arrivée devant « **la vilaine sorcière »** je prends mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

« Tanya quel plaisir de vous revoir très chère, vous me présentez à votre ami »

« Bien sûr princesse Isabella. Je vous présente Sir Edward Cullen dont vous avez très certainement entendu parler. » Répond-elle tout aussi hypocrite.

A ce moment là, il se tourne, enfin, vers moi. Mon Dieu, les « on dit » sont loin de lui avoir rendu justice, il n'est pas beau, il est bien au-delà d'un dieu grec. Le sourire qu'il me fait est ravageur, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

J'avais raison il est grand et a de larges épaules musclées. Son visage est parfait, angulaire, des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire forte, un nez droit, et de magnifiques lèvres pleines qu'on a envie d'embrasser.

Je reprends tant bien que mal mes esprits.

« Sir, je suis ravie de vous rencontrez enfin, m'accorderiez-vous la prochaine danse ?»

« Je suis ravi également Princesse, et c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous accorde la prochaine danse. » dit-il en me tendant la main.

Nous nous éloignons, en laissant Tanya marmonner toute seule, ce qui nous fait sourire.

« Merci. » me dit-il doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« De quoi me remerciez-vous ? »

« De m'avoir sauvé des griffes de Tanya. Et également de bien vouloir partager un moment avec moi. »

« De rien, c'était un réel plaisir, et la tête qu'elle a fait en valait la peine » me moqué-je, nous faisant beaucoup rire.

Nous enchainons les danses et les discussions un long moment, sans nous préoccuper du reste de l'assemblée. Cet homme me fascine. Il est magnifique, et c'est bien au-delà de sa beauté physique. C'est un tout. Il est drôle et délicat, et sa main dans le creux de mes reins est forte et douce à la fois. Il est l'homme dont je rêve depuis longtemps. Celui qui saura me soutenir dans mon rôle de reine et assumer le fait d'être roi. Mais aussi celui qui me fera rire et profiter de la vie.

« Princesse désirez-vous prendre un verre à l'extérieur en ma compagnie ?» me demande- t-il timidement, me tirant de mes pensées.

« J'en serais enchantée Sir Cullen. »

Il attrape deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur, puis nous nous dirigeons vers les jardins de mon père.

« Alors princesse, Il paraît que ce soir vous devez choisir votre futur époux. » M'interroge-t-il alors que nous sortons dans la nuit calme.

« En théorie … seriez-vous intéressé Sir ? »

« Je dois vous avouer que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de venir au début. Mais je suis ravi que mon père ait réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Je me suis toujours dit que j'épouserais une femme exceptionnelle dont je serais amoureux, et ce peu importe son statut social. » Répond-il en s'arrêtant.

Rougir comme une adolescente n'est pas vraiment digne d'une souveraine, mais je ne peux l'éviter.

« Et accepteriez-vous de devenir mon époux ? » demandé-je tellement bas que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue.

Lentement et sans me quitter du regard il s'approche de moi, si près que je sens son souffle sur mon visage lorsqu'il chuchote :

« Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi de devenir votre époux. »

Nos corps se rapprochent encore, je suis comme aimantée par cet homme merveilleux et ce dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu. Il pose une main sur ma taille et m'attire un peu plus à lui avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon Dieu! Elles sont douces, chaudes et exquises. Ce baiser déclenche des fourmillements dans mon bas ventre.

Je me colle littéralement contre lui, et passe mes bras autour de sa nuque. Mes mains caressent la naissance de ses cheveux, je le veux. Il entoure ma taille de ses deux mains pour me serrer encore plus contre lui, comme si c'était possible.

Notre baiser n'a plus rien de convenable, il est passionné, dévorant et brûlant.

Il quitte ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou, ses doigts parcourent mon corps, et je gémis quand ils atteignent ma poitrine.

« Princesse, nous ne devrions pas faire ça … »

Je le fais taire en posant ma bouche contre la sienne quelques secondes.

Le regard brûlant qu'il me jette est en parfaite contradiction avec ses réticences. Je ne peux quitter ses lèvres des yeux.

« Edward, je vous en prie, appelez moi Bella… s'il vous plaît. Et je me fiche des qu'en dira-t-on ou des convenances. Il n'y a rien que je désire plus que vous à cette instant… je vous en prie. »

Inconsciemment je me mordille la lèvre inférieure par crainte d'essuyer un refus. Les secondes s'éternisent, et sa respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée. Il observe mes dents malmener ma chair, et je crois l'entendre grogner de frustration. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question plus longtemps qu'il se jette avec avidité sur ma bouche, la ravageant passionnément.

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement quand je percute violemment le mur derrière moi. M'agrippant comme une désespérée à sa chevelure, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour me coller encore plus étroitement à son corps. Ainsi lovée contre lui je peux sentir son érection contre mon bassin, ce qui finit de m'achever. Mon esprit embrumé se perd alors dans les limbes du désir. Il quitte mes lèvres pour ma mâchoire, puis mon cou et ma clavicule que je lui offre à demi-consciente.

Je sens vaguement qu'il nous entraine le long du mur pour atteindre un coin plus sombre, un petit renfoncement sous l'escalier menant au jardin, que nous venons d'emprunter. Je suis accueillie par la douceur et la fraîcheur bienveillante du lierre qui recouvre cette partie du mur.

J'en veux plus, beaucoup plus, de lui.

J'entreprends donc de déboutonner sa chemise après avoir fait glisser sa veste le long des ses épaules. Lui s'attaque à mon décolleté, qu'il tire délicatement vers le bas pour faire sortir un de mes seins. Sa langue se promène malicieusement sur ma peau nouvellement exposée et il gobe avidement mon mamelon dressé pour lui. Je suis submergée par les sensations, et j'ai l'impression de défaillir tant la chaleur dans mon centre s'intensifie.

Je me transforme en furie incapable d'attendre la fin des préliminaires. Je le veux, en moi, maintenant.

« Mmmh… Edward… je t'en prie… » Dis-je en remontant ma jambe jusqu'à sa hanche de façon suggestive.

Il s'en saisit, la maintenant en place, poussant un peu plus son érection contre mon sexe en feu. Sa main remonte difficilement - maudite soit cette robe trop volumineuse, qui ralentit les choses - le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à atteindre mon string complètement trempé, à présent. D'un geste vif, il tire sur le bout de tissu qui, Dieu soit loué, cède rapidement. Je m'empresse de dégrafer sa ceinture et son pantalon. Je glisse ma main dans son boxer pour atteindre sa virilité, alors que ses doigts s'immiscent le long de mes plis intimes.

Sans plus attendre, je prends appui sur ses épaules afin d'enrouler ma deuxième jambe autour de sa taille. Profitant de ce nouvel accès, il ondule langoureusement contre mon sexe impatient de l'accueillir, et me colle d'avantage contre le mur.

Je me consume… au supplice !

« Edward… » Pleurniché-je.

Il redresse la tête pour fixer son regard au mien. Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage, et je sens son gland caresser mon entrée.

J'ouvre la bouche, retenant ma respiration d'anticipation. Puis il glisse, enfin, doucement en moi, sa longueur se frayant un chemin dans mes chairs. Il est de loin, le plus gâté par la nature de tous mes amants. Pourtant, malgré sa largeur, il n'a aucun mal à pénétrer en moi.

Je ne m'étais jamais plainte de mes précédentes relations sexuelles, mais je découvre là, des sensations inédites et incroyables. Chaque centimètre de sa progression décuple mon plaisir.

Je remonte mes jambes afin de lui donner encore plus d'accès et lui permettre de s'immiscer plus profondément. Ainsi positionnée, il atteint la garde de son sexe, et son pubis vient frapper contre mon clitoris gonflé. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement et il fond sur ma bouche afin d'avaler mes soupirs.

Il commence alors de longs vas et viens, buttant à chaque fois contre mon bouton du plaisir, et me faisant perdre de plus en plus pied.

Je ne suis plus sur Terre, m'accrochant comme je peux à lui qui me fait décoller comme jamais. Je me cambre, au bord de l'orgasme, relâchant ses épaules pour m'agripper aux lierres derrière moi. Il accélère le rythme se délectant de ma poitrine offerte à lui.

Je me mords la lèvre sous l'intensité de ma jouissance, et quand l'orgasme nous submerge je plonge vers son cou, et plante mes dents dans sa chair pour taire mes cris.

Nous restons ainsi, étroitement enlacés, à bout de souffle, lui toujours profondément fiché en moi, jusqu'à ce que les spasmes de notre orgasme cessent.

Puis, il déniche son visage qu'il avait enfoui dans mes cheveux, et m'offre le regard le plus tendre que je n'ai jamais reçu. Il enlève quelques mèches collées à mon front par la sueur, et m'embrasse avec douceur avant de me reposer à terre.

Sans un mot, savourant encore ce moment d'extase que nous venons de partager, nous nous réajustons. A peine sommes-nous présentables que nous entendons des pas dans l'escalier au dessus de nous.

Edward m'embrasse sur le front avant de s'éloigner en me chuchotant :

« Reste ici quelques instants. »

Il sort une cigarette de la poche de sa veste, et l'allume, en continuant d'avancer vers la lumière. Au moment où il recrache sa première bouffée j'entends la voix de mon père.

« Sir Edward, c'est vous ? »

« Oui, Votre Majesté »

« Avez-vous vu la Princesse Isabella ? »

« Non, Votre Majesté, je suis juste sorti fumer une cigarette. »

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la pénombre de peur d'être surprise par mon père qui arrive à hauteur d'Edward.

Ces Messieurs commencent à échanger des banalités tout en s'éloignant progressivement de moi, j'en profite donc pour sortir de ma cachette et regagner la réception.

Je les regarde s'enfoncer dans la nuit, alors que je sens le souvenir de notre plaisir s'écouler doucement le long de mes cuisses.

Arrivée dans la salle de bal Rose me saute dessus.

« Bella où étais-tu ? Je te cherche depuis un bon moment. »

« Pardon Rose. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon futur époux.» dis-je rougissante.

« Oh mais c'est génial Bella. Et qui est-il ? »

« C'est Sir Cullen, il est tellement … gentil, intelligent … »

« Oh, je vois ! Et vous étiez dehors ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle en me regardant bizarrement avant d'ajouter « Et pour discuter, je suppose. »

« Hum, oui … heu, voilà, c'est tout à fait cela. » Réponds-je mal à l'aise et écarlate.

« Alors, j'imagine que cette feuille de lierre est arrivée dans tes cheveux pas inadvertance. » Se retient-elle de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu, où ça ? »

« Juste là.» Pouffe-t-elle, en me désignant l'arrière de ma tête, d'où effectivement elle retire ladite feuille. « Je veux TOUT savoir.. »

Sans me laisser le temps de dire au revoir aux invités, elle me tire dans ma chambre et s'assied sur mon lit, prête à entendre le récit de ma magnifique escapade dans le jardin.

Dès le lendemain matin, j'annonce mon choix à mes parents. Je lis dans le regard de mon père toute la fierté qu'il éprouve pour moi. Non seulement, j'ai accompli mon devoir de future reine en choisissant un époux digne de devenir roi, mais en plus, et surtout, je l'ai choisi par amour.

Mon mariage est grandement annoncé dans tout le royaume, nos Noces se dérouleront le 13 Août 2010.

Le délai pour tout organisé est très court, et qui d'autre mieux que Miss Alice aurait pu relever un tel défi ?

Elle est aux anges, et se surpasse. Mais sa tension reste plus proche des 18 que des 12, la première semaine. C'est pourquoi Edward et moi, décidons de la mettre dans la confidence, en lui faisant jurer de ne rien révéler à personne. Je suis enceinte, et si je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que j'ai consommé mon mariage avant même qu'il ait été béni, il doit avoir lieu au plus vite.

Ce « petit » détail, non seulement la calme, mais en plus la motive encore d'avantage. Bizarrement nous voyons s'ajouter, un peu partout, à la décoration déjà en place, des petits anges.

La cérémonie est très émouvante, notre joie est immense et communicative. La réception qui s'en suit est, tout simplement, parfaite. Elle restera à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires à tous.

Le 5 Avril 2011, Kellan Emmett Cullen voit le jour, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Il sera certainement le premier d'une longue et belle lignée de Cullen…. (Pour toi ma petite Liisa's)

XXXXX

Un BIP BIP incessant finit par me sortir de ce merveilleux songe.

Tous les contes de fée commencent par **il était une fois** et finissent par **ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**.

Quelle fille n'a pas rêvé de trouver son prince charmant ?

J'espère un jour trouver le mien !

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu.<br>Kiss **

***Manu**


End file.
